


【宁羞】美梦成真

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: 不求心软但求你心酸——杨千嬅《一千零一个》
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

  
他们的基地楼层很高。夜里窗帘拉紧，屋外连路灯的光都照不进来，只有偶尔在有月亮的时候才会在窗台边看到浅淡的灰色光纹。屋里顶灯关了，但还留着门边一盏很弱的灯光。像是后来添的小灯吸在墙上，照出推开门蹑手蹑脚进门的人影。  
  
姜承録被开门的微弱声响吵醒了，思绪还没能调动地起来，用韩语嘟囔着问了一句是谁啊。  
  
人影没有直接回答，反而是用修长的手指轻轻蹭了蹭他的侧脸。然后才低声去问：“怎么醒了？接着睡吧。”  
  
这个声音是有一点熟悉的。  
  
姜承録隐隐觉得有一些奇怪。基地里会有谁会在这么晚的时间过来呢？他更是谈不上会和谁熟稔到这个程度。然而他的身体却又很习惯这样的触碰，甚至因为对方的低语而安心地近乎又沉入了睡眠。  
  
但还是不对。床铺的触感都是不习惯的，好像格外宽敞柔软一些。他也不记得自己有留夜灯的习惯。  
  
而背光的人影见他没有动静，竟然也自然地将被子一角掀开，钻到了被窝里。甚至——对方在彻底熄灯前，甚至倾过身来，在他嘴唇上落下来一个吻。  
  
姜承録是彻底醒了。  
  
他瞪大眼睛，不敢相信到底发生了什么。那个人影被他努力地分辨，好像，好像是——高振宁。  
  
他配合很久了的打野穿着一身睡衣，似乎还和他身上的衣服配套，就躺在他身边。  
  
姜承録不知道要做出什么反应，却在对方温热的身体靠过来的一瞬立刻躲开了。高振宁似乎是发现了身边人突然的僵硬，翻过身把他的手包到掌心里，又顺势将他整个人都搂进了怀里：“还难过呢？”  
  
……什么？  
  
姜承録这时候倒是有点意识到，自己应当是在一个梦里。他在现实里和自己的打野关系远远没有这么亲密，然而在梦里——在梦里，如果纵容一下，或许也无所谓吧。  
  
“咋了啊筛哥，输了觉都不睡了，”高振宁宽大温热的手掌松松罩在他的后背上，仿佛在安抚一只默然的小动物，声音也轻缓，“这么多年，谁都得有没打好的时候是不，下次赢回来就完了。”  
  
姜承録其实都没有注意在听他说的话。他所有的精力都在试图让自己习惯这个怀抱，暖和而那么自然，每一寸线条都和他的身体妥帖。他也尽力告诉自己要放松。  
  
然而这个触感实在太真实又太陌生了，以至于他在梦里都要本能地惴惴不安。  
  
上一次被打野这样搂住是什么时候来着？或者是上一次被轻轻抚摸了一下后背，让他一瞬间心就安定了下来。那是在哪一次的比赛之后？  
  
好像不记得了。  
  
  
  
  
在姜承録的记忆里，他白天还在2020年的休赛期。队里刚刚收假，正式的训练安排也还没有出。午饭阿姨做了非常丰盛的中餐，席间工作人员正在兴致勃勃地逼问刚起床的宋义进：“老宋，昨晚上做梦了吗？”  
  
自从高振宁立下了那个夺冠就结婚的誓言，宋义进被问到这个问题的次数就直线上升。见怪不怪的中单本来已经能熟练地用一句“还没”回应，这次却可疑地停了筷子。  
  
全队的视线都集中到了他身上。  
  
宋义进显得有些扭捏：“这个我也……不知道要不要说。我记得不太清楚了，好像是梦到拿冠军，但是——”  
  
“是我们拿的吗？”他立刻就被打断了。  
  
“是梦到我们拿的，就是那个梦……”中单似乎想描述出当时的情景，最后却只费力地说出几个字，“很奇怪。”  
  
不管奇不奇怪，他这个梦做得整个基地在午饭期间都很喜气洋洋。姜承録不信这些所谓的玄学，也被宋义进那一副欲言又止止言又欲的表情逗笑了。只是宋义进在说“奇怪”的时候视线游移在他和高振宁之间，让他忍不住有点上心。  
  
于是在下午自由训练的时候，借着楼下只有他们两个人，姜承録便问道：“哥梦里到底梦到什么了啊？”  
  
午休的时间点韩服的人不是很多，加上他们的分段又高，排起来就格外慢一些。宋义进随手查了查队里的战绩，开篇就看到了姜承録记录里的辛德拉，用一种恨铁不成钢的语气说：“梦到你在打中单，然后你，哇，我从来没有见过比你还不会游走的中单。”  
  
可能是梦里经历的事情太过离奇，宋义进开始吐槽就不肯轻易停下：“你不要笑！然后我还看到下路选了大树和大虫子，宁王在上路玩烬……还问我射手不就是上单英雄吗。”  
  
那确实是很奇怪了。自己就很热衷于用射手玩上单的姜承録试图忍一下笑，但还是觉得实在很好玩：“这个，拿了冠军吗？”  
  
“那倒没有，是另一个梦，”宋义进说到这里，好像想到了什么，顿了一顿，还是顶着姜承録好奇的眼神问道，“你和宁王之间……怎么样？”  
  
这个问题问得很模糊，姜承録也有些疑惑：“我和宁？没什么吧。”  
  
他表情认真做不得伪，宋义进也就放下心来：“那个梦拿了冠军之后，你们结婚了你知道吗，然后还在台上……”  
  
他本来是带着玩笑意味类比着之前那些离谱到全不可信的梦说的，然而说到一半，却看到刚刚还笑得上气不接下气的姜承録脸上闪过了一抹尴尬的暗色。  
  
比他年轻三岁的弟弟表情有点僵硬，有点突兀地打断了他说的话：“哥还真是梦到了很奇怪的东西。”  
  
他这么说着，仿佛是感到不怎么自在似的，忍不住摸了摸领口，手指搭在两条很细的银链上，又很快地松开握住鼠标，自言自语地岔开了话题：“还没有进吗？”  
  
宋义进的注意力被带到那条细细的项链上，突然觉得这条项链有一些眼熟，仿佛见别人戴过。  
  
他想了半天，脑子里好像确实有一些朦朦胧胧的印象，让他不由自主产生了一个有些大胆的联想：自己这个弟弟不论是悄悄戴起的戒指，还是脖颈上掩在队服下的项链——  
  
——如果忽略掉细节的话，和高振宁的项链和戒指，仿佛是有一点相似的。  
  
  
  
所以，他是梦到了宋义进描述的那个世界吗？那个有些奇怪的梦境世界。  
  
姜承録尚且能冷静地分析眼前的状况，主要还是因为他现在只有自己一个人。  
  
昨天夜里他被高振宁搂着，竟然在不知不觉的时候就睡着了。而今天醒过来的时候对方还没有醒，两个人的姿势较睡前稍有调整，高振宁的胳膊只是松松搭在他的腰间。  
  
不知道昨天夜里高振宁是几点回来的。平日里他知道打野作息混乱，甚至有时候他起床的时候对方才刚结束rank，厨房的碗架上都晾着刚装完宵夜的碗碟。似乎在梦里他和高振宁也有着这样的时差，让他能悄声从卧室换好衣服出来，而没有吵醒高振宁。  
  
现在他一个人呆在洗手间，试图分辨出到底发生了什么。  
  
镜子里的年轻人确实是他，醒后见到的基地设施也和他记忆中的几乎完全一样。他的卧室也在原来的位置，然而他匆匆逃走前看到的房间布置分明是为两个人准备的，衣橱拉开后除了他一半的衬衫就是旁边高振宁的印花T恤牛仔外套，甚至连洗手间的牙具毛巾都成对。  
  
如果是梦的话，会有这么多的细节吗？  
  
他拧开水龙头，手指浸到凉水里然后捂住了眼睛。每一丝触感都很真实。冰凉的皮肤，眼前的黑暗，脸侧滑下的水珠——  
  
——还有他闭上眼之后突然回忆起来，昨晚被他刻意忽略掉的，一个吻。  
  
都非常真实。  
  
真实得让他愈发确信，自己并非在自己所熟知的那个世界，甚至不是短暂地做了一个美梦。  
  
他是确确实实来到了一个相似却不同的世界，一个他和高振宁……似乎是情侣的世界。  
  
  
  
要证实这个猜测，可能没有比翻手机更简单的方法。他早上起来时太过心慌，手机放在床头忘了拿。姜承録在宿舍门前犹豫了许久，才轻轻将门推开一条缝隙。  
  
房间里高振宁还在睡，他蹑手蹑脚将手机顺到衣兜里，却在看到床上的打野时不由得停住了脚。  
  
屋里灯依然是暗的。然而又和昨晚他刚醒来看到的那种昏暗不同。现在的阴影都浸润在窗帘隐隐透出的日光里，蒙着一层老照片一样的暖光。他瞬间就回忆起昨晚在对方怀里睡着的感觉，有一刹那甚至很想就不管不顾地也回床上再接着睡一个暖暗的回笼觉。  
  
他心里有些许动摇：不论这是梦还是另一个世界，既然他也不知道怎么才能回去，如果装得像一点，待久一些——应当也没关系吧？依然是他，依然是IG的基地，人大约也都是一样的，变的只有他和打野之间的关系，不再是他熟悉的那种礼貌客套，而更亲密些……  
  
高振宁好像是终于意识到房间有人，在床上小幅度地换了一个姿势，正正面向了姜承録的方向。  
  
姜承録不敢再留下来，他还不清楚他和高振宁之间到底是发生了什么，因而担心自己会在不经意间露馅。  
  
何况，他也是真的不知道要怎么应对他的打野可能的那些……拥抱和亲吻。  
  
他寄希望于手机里能有一些记录，找了基地一个平日里只有开会复盘才会用到的房间翻看手机。所幸密码依然是他熟悉的那些，他很快就点开了和高振宁的聊天界面。  
  
……背景就是两个人的合照。  
  
然而有些出乎他意料的是，他和高振宁的聊天记录并不多。寥寥的几条里却透露出了十分的熟稔，像是让对方帮忙找一件东西，或者一些琐碎的无聊笑话。再往前翻，到大约是放假回家的时间点，记录才开始频繁起来，却是一条一条视频通话的记录，还有甜腻的几句“想你”。  
  
姜承録看得脸颊发烫，舔了舔嘴唇才又点开了相册。一个很隐秘的分类里，点开全是他和高振宁的合照，情侣衫，约会的记录，接吻的照片，甚至还有几张光影昏暗，两个人大概躺在床上，高振宁的手掌从镜头前一晃而过，他在指缝间见到自己的脸。  
  
……但或许不能算是他。  
  
虽然他们眉目一致，姓名相同，虽然他或许也能窃取这份柔情蜜意演得不露破绽，然而这些甜蜜持久的回忆并不属于他。这个照片里备受宠爱，拥有他所羡慕的爱人的姜承録——  
  
——并不是他。  
  
  
  
“宝儿干嘛去了？等你排呢。”  
  
姜承録一上楼，就听见高振宁叫他的声音。他脑子里依然还是乱的，下意识便回了一句：“抱歉。”  
  
“……嗨。”高振宁以为他还是在因为昨天的失利自责，但也不好再提。他摘了耳机过来，四处瞅了瞅见没人注意他们，才捏了捏姜承録的手指：“吃饭了没？”  
  
姜承録被他提醒才感觉到饿，早上起来之后他一直在试图搞清发生了什么，并没有注意到要吃东西。  
  
“咋回事儿呢，”高振宁不轻不重地说了一句，手掌又贴上他的后背，顺势便把他往厨房的方向带，“叫个外卖？想吃点儿啥？”  
  
一想到要和他独处，姜承録又有点慌了，说话也磕磕绊绊的：“都，都可以。嗯……去排吗？边排边等？”  
  
所幸高振宁也没有起疑心。两个人回到训练的座位，姜承録后知后觉的意识到，和他所习惯的不同，在这个世界里，他平日训练的位置并不在楼下，而就在高振宁的位置旁边。两个人一模一样的键盘就并肩摆在桌面上。  
  
而且，高振宁说等他的意思是，两个人要双排吗？  
  
他有一点疑惑，但怕被看出不对劲的地方，便没有问。  
  
之前在熟悉的世界中，他几乎是从来没有和高振宁双排过的。甚至，他为了避开对方，直播中都会有意无意地说不想双排。  
  
他不愿去和高振宁靠得太近，免得自己又产生了多余的幻想，免得再被提醒一次对方已经有了女友。总是为了避免难堪，便总是躲得过分疏远。  
  
但现在既然两个人是情侣，那好像也没有避开的必要了吧。  
  
  
  
每天的相处中，姜承録也慢慢地熟悉了这个高振宁。一开始确实会不习惯，双排时对方时不时就抛过来一个话头，有时候在吐槽碰到的队友，有时候是什么冷笑话，有时候问他要不要去看新上的电影。他起初回答时还有些拘谨，后来也逐渐话多了起来，甚至有一次用韩语偷偷骂人时还被抓包了——他不知道这个高振宁的韩语那么好。  
  
两个人甚至就他们谁AD玩的更好一点半带玩笑地吵了一架，吵到一半的时候姜承録甚至还分出心思想了想，自己和高振宁是不是要比南风还吵了……那怪不得座位也从楼下换回了楼上。  
  
不光是白日里的训练，连晚上入睡前高振宁的亲吻拥抱他也逐渐习惯了起来，慢慢也懂得了怎么去回应。他在意识到自己对打野有着特殊的感情之后当然也会想到这样的场景，但当时他次次都要求自己浅尝辄止，因而显得这样落在唇间柔软湿热的触感格外真实而让人沉溺。  
  
他唯一习惯不了的或许就是打野对他的称呼。从原来礼貌而疏远的“TheShy”到现在百无禁忌的宝贝老婆亲爱的。在被高振宁搂着入睡的夜晚，他很偶尔会在听到对方亲昵的低语时感到恍惚，突然地又意识到，这个和他手指交缠的高振宁，其实并不属于他。  
  
属于他的那个打野，并不会在夜晚悄声溜进卧室，在临睡前给他一个吻，也不会睡得迷迷糊糊的时候把他搂住，热得他想挣开又不舍得。  
  
但往日他所经历过的两个人并肩做普通队友的日子，他却依然记得很清楚。记得输后手指被对方握住的力度，记得对方和他开过的玩笑，记得他许多次无意间或是有意间，看到的打野的背影。  
  
可能确实琐碎到不值一提，却真切是他所拥有的记忆。  
  
  
  
他和高振宁的时间安排也不总是一致。这个高振宁依然是个作息颠倒的夜猫子，有时候他醒来的时候对方还睡得深沉，有的时候对方已经起床了。这次姜承録醒的时候床上只有自己一个人，只是因为身侧少了所习惯的暖意有些不适应。他前一天夜里好像没怎么睡好，做了一个模模糊糊的梦，此时脑子还是昏的。借着窗帘缝隙透过的日光换好了衣服出门洗漱，然后果然在楼上惯常的位置找到了高振宁。  
  
他在旁边的位置坐下，键鼠依然是他熟悉的那一套。客户端已经启动，他却没有急着去进入队列。高振宁的游戏很快就要结束，他打算等一等对方。洗了脸也依然很困，姜承録打了个哈欠，在心里想有没有可能打完两把之后让宁陪他再回去睡一会儿。  
  
然而他却看到高振宁在一局结束之后很快点了再玩一次的图标，便有点疑惑地问道：“宁？不排吗？”  
  
高振宁仿佛完全没料到他会说话，反应了一会儿才摘了耳机：“什么？”  
  
“双排，”姜承録向他解释，“今天不……”  
  
他在打野诧异的眼神中僵住了。  
  
他这时才后知后觉地意识到，他似乎，好像，可能是又回到了那个他原本的世界里。  
  
那么这个高振宁——  
  
——就是并不喜爱他的那一个。  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
说不上哪一次更难堪些——是他犹疑不决总觉得时机不对，却最终得知高振宁很快地又度过了空窗期进入恋爱关系的时候，还是现在。即便在旁人看来不过是件微不足道的小事，甚至一头雾水的打野也已经答应了下来，反过来给他发了双排的邀请，但他心里却是清楚地记得刚刚他将对方当成爱人，却又骤然落空的心悸。  
  
因为线上赛的缘故，高振宁旁边的那个位置便是他平时比赛坐的位置，因此相同的外设让他没意识到不同，起床的时候他又没有留心房间已经换了回来，所以才出了差错。唯一可以庆幸的是，还好他没有做出什么更越界的事情，不至于到收不了场的地步。  
  
两个人双排的时候也是要有一些交流的。报一下对面打野的位置或者上单的技能血量，诸如此类。话语简单中规中矩，让已经习惯和那个身为他男友的高振宁边打排位边斗嘴的姜承録感到很不习惯。说来也奇怪，他在那个世界里可能一共只待了一周，却仿佛是尝过珍馐美味的人再难忍受饥饿一样，在真正和他相处了三年的打野身边，却感到深深地不适。  
  
昨夜里睡眠的不足终于从困意转为了隐隐的头痛。一阵阵的晕眩将神经都电得酸疼，姜承録终于忍不住想，两个高振宁，真的这么不同吗？  
  
明明是同一个人，甚至连经历都大同小异，到底是在哪里出现了分岔路口，以至于一个能和他同枕共眠，另一个连说几句话都觉得话不投机？  
  
他忍不住揉了揉越发胀痛的太阳穴，随之而来的是一股浓浓的不甘。他可能是被频繁的落差弄得有些神经兮兮地，不停地在脑海里问自己：  
  
到底是哪一步，他做的不够好？  
  
  
  
姜承録睡眠不足，高振宁也是打了一夜还没有休息。两个人状态都不好，双排也连着输。加之上午排位的人少，每次都要等很长时间，高振宁最终还是顶不住，点进生涯又退出来，道：“排不进去，算了吧筛哥，我想去睡觉了。”  
  
姜承録也抱着要去补个觉的想法，自然没有再留他的理由。关电脑的时候，却突然头脑一热，心底那股不甘又涌起来，带着些许强硬问道：“晚上，接着排？”  
  
他盯着高振宁的眼睛。打野愣了一下，似乎第一反应要拒绝，但姜承録一直看着他，他在那样的注视中就不得不改口：“行吧。”  
  
姜承録才在心里悄悄地吁出一口气，面上也轻快起来，露出个笑容。  
  
他笑起来可爱，快乐显而易见，带着困得眼睛都要睁不开的高振宁也觉得高兴了一点，跟他开玩笑：“晚上等我筛哥carry我嗷。”  
  
“宁carry，”姜承録接着他的玩笑，亲昵而不越界，“我，躺。”  
  
两个人在电梯前分道扬镳。现在高振宁和他自然是两个房间。姜承録在宿舍里只有自己一个人，临睡前看了看手机，以防错过了什么事情。现在刚刚是收假的第二天，那也就是在昨天Rookie跟他说了那个梦。  
  
——所以，他在过去的那几天经历的，也是梦吗？  
  
上次宋义进和他说起那个梦境的时候，他表现得可能太过激了一点。中单大约已经猜出了他心里藏了很久的心思，见到他和高振宁在双排，用一种诧异而忧心忡忡的表情盯着他看。姜承録也不想把自己那个也过于真实的梦告诉宋义进，便含含糊糊找了一个“想要打得更好”的借口。  
  
虽然说，也没有什么问题就是了。  
  
为了显得更有说服力一些，他也问了宋义进要不要一起排。平常不喜欢双排的中单选手大概是在顾虑他的心情，答应得很痛快，甚至在他后续搅浑水一般的“确实是觉得会不一样，所以我觉得哥和宁也是要排的”话语下，也顺着他的心意和高振宁双排了几局。队里大概别人都还是一头雾水，只有教练非常兴奋，趁热拿出了一系列将混合双排加入训练日常的计划。宋义进见到姜承録也将这些计划乖乖执行，和高振宁相处似乎也没有什么出格的地方，这才放下心来。

  
  
或许是他们队里连日的双排确实帮助提升了默契，又或者是宋义进那个梦做得确实有几分魔力，他们的配合逐渐得心应手，在夏季赛间的赛程也非常顺利。每个人的状态都越来越好，于是休息的时候便不免有工作人员来夸宋义进那个梦做得好，或者是——高振宁为了结婚，可真是十分努力了。  
  
诚然，在姜承録刚刚回到现实的时候，他确实也是在心里有过各种各样的遐想。尤其是在他和高振宁的双排不再是让人讶异得会上营销号头条的奇景，而是变成日常自然而然的相处之后，他逐渐觉得和这个打野交流起来，慢慢和他在梦里那个是他男朋友的高振宁也很相似了。他们也会聊日常琐事互开玩笑，也会在rank打累了之后叫一份外卖，再改了位置去玩双c祸害自己的分和队友。说到底，既然都是他们两个人，那么在梦里发展得那样自然的关系，为什么不能出现在现实中呢？  
  
这个想法在他脑海里徘徊了很久，随着他和高振宁默契愈发得好而愈发地有存在感。只是他离高振宁越近，便越是真切地体会到高振宁对女友的珍爱和纵容。往日他根本不会让自己走到这样近得危险的距离，不会放纵自己表现得太在意，以免滋生心酸不甘。站在隔岸观火的距离就能谨慎地提起对方的名字，说几句不痛不痒的评价。但离得再近——像是要说一些虽然会被当成玩笑，却更亲密暧昧的话，他根本说不出口。  
  
当初姜承録能够自持，能够冷眼旁观平日里高振宁不经意间对女友透露出的宠爱，唯独在峡谷里才放纵自己理所当然地享受打野的关注和保护。然而现在好像不太一样了。现在他知道被高振宁真切地爱着是怎样的感觉，知道对方睡着时怀抱的温度，知道对方嘴唇在亲吻中的触感，就再难装作对高振宁已经身处一段感情视而不见。  
  
或许也是因为亲身体会过那种宠爱，就更加清醒地知道，要插手那种热情，实在太难了。  
  
然而让他再次撤步，退回曾经呆过的那条安全线之后，放弃刚刚重建的和打野之间的亲昵默契——  
  
——他也做不到。  
  
姜承録陷入两难的境地。他知道被高振宁真正爱着是怎样的感觉，自己心里又依然有那么一点幻想，就再难在镜头前逼自己口是心非地说一句轻描淡写的“无所谓”。  
  
只是他也很清楚，所谓的幻想，也仅仅只是浮沫一般的幻想而已。  
  
  
  
再怎样进退两难，他也总是要习惯的。几个月过去，当初切实经历的那些温馨时日也会模糊得如同一个梦境，想起来再没那么真切，也就不会让他那样失落。姜承録是出类拔萃的上单选手，在单人线总是会能学着去适应各种的困境。比如要为了团队玩坦克，或者是要接受打野要先去中路，然后中野再去打开下半区的优势。所幸他也没有真的那么弱小孤单又可怜——高振宁的石头人或者魔沼蛙总是要有一半留给他刷的。  
  
IG的季后赛和S10的小组赛打得没有夏季赛伊始时顺利。他们队里每个人都是天赋绝佳的选手，因此难免要有些心高气傲，尤其接受不了失利，输了又觉得是失误太多。往日输了比赛之后一人一台电脑闷不做声打一夜rank是常态，但或许这段时间他们双排频繁到成为了习惯，这次失利之后队里也没有那么自闭，复盘反思之后，等着下次再赢回来。  
  
他和高振宁之间的那个小习惯也保持得很好。每次比赛结束后，两个人都会短暂地握一下手，不论输赢。刚刚才握着鼠标并肩作战的右手现在握住对方。高振宁的手掌宽大，指节长而有力，掌心温热。他似乎还沉浸在赛场上紧张心跳的时刻里，握住他的手指收得很紧。  
  
只有在这个时候，姜承録才会突然想起那段或许是梦，或许是真实经历的日子，回忆起夜晚他枕着高振宁肩窝，手指被对方握住的感觉。  
  
同样是温热宽大的手掌，只是合拢在独属于情人的温柔弧度。而此刻他感受到的力量与之不同，握得太用力，甚至在那一瞬间似乎有一些隐约的痛感。  
  
但因为那隐隐的痛感，却显得更加真切，更加让他难以割舍。  
  
  
  
IG一路打进S赛决赛的进程中，所有人都对他们搞的迷信一般的经典复刻津津乐道。赛程原因，最后的总决赛没能像粉丝期待的那样是LPL内战，录赛前垃圾话的时候导演便非常兴致勃勃地怂恿高振宁说那句“中国的LOL是最强的没有之一”。  
  
高振宁一开始觉得羞耻play还想拒绝，最后也还是说了。这句之前的垃圾话都非常中规中矩，一时过渡不到这么激情的一句，问到姜承録的意见时，他想了一想，道：“我说过想和团队拿到三个冠军，也会这么去做。”  
  
他甚至还费心学了这一句话的中文，在录制的时候说得慢，但也很认真。  
  
而他们的豪言壮志，也确实成为了现实。  
  
他们打满了BO5，赢的那一刻姜承録甚至还没有反应过来。他思绪还悬在刚刚的峡谷里，队友缠住了泉水复活的英雄，到自家高地的TP没能落地，他在水晶前A出了最后一下——  
  
——赢了。  
  
他连耳机都还没有摘下，场馆里人潮的轰动呐喊隔着一层降噪变成一波接着一波地动一般的震感。姜承録还有些没能反应过来，连夺冠的喜悦都蒙着一层纱似的，但紧接着，他就感觉自己被人猛地抱住了。  
  
高振宁搂得那么用力，握紧他的手将他从座椅上拉起，整个抱进了怀中，甚至在动作间撞歪了他的耳机——  
  
霎那间，现场震耳欲聋的欢呼，包住他的那个身躯的体温，还有胜利后得偿所愿的颤栗和狂喜，雷电一般迸发在他的思绪里，将他整个人冲刷而过，让他终于真真切切感受到了属于他的，属于他的团队的，至高的荣光。  
  
——姜承録抬手，搂住了高振宁的后背，回应这个将他从峡谷裹拥进人间的怀抱。  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
当晚庆功宴的时候他喝了点啤酒。队里几个酒量都不太行，点的啤酒大概也就十几度，一队人最后也只喝完了半箱，到后半场已经头脑昏昏沉沉分不清杯子里甜丝丝的是饮料还是换了新口味的啤酒。他们刚赢下了全年最重要的赛事奖赏，又是鏖战了整个下午，神经再亢奋，也有后知后觉的疲惫漫上来。姜承録依稀还能自己摸到回房间的路，大概还迷迷糊糊洗了脸刷了牙换了睡衣，等他躺到床上，不出五分钟就已经睡得人事不知。  
  
酒精在他年轻的血管中躁动。身体是烫的，脸颊是烫的，嘴唇也是烫的。他囫囵做了好几个梦。一会儿是又回到刚刚的赛场，他因为比赛的紧张刺激而发凉的手指被高振宁紧紧地攥在掌心，裹住他的那个怀抱也用力得让他脸颊发热。一会儿又梦到他和高振宁躺在床上，两个人接吻，吻着他的手便不自觉地从对方的帽衫衣摆摸了进去，碰到一片紧实温热的皮肤。然后他又好像是从梦里醒过来了，却是睡醒在那个他渴望而不可得的爱情世界里，被子里暖融融的，他的嘴唇贴着高振宁的颈窝。他慢慢抬手碰了碰鬓角，摸到一点因为整晚的手脚交缠闷出来的细汗。  
  
在他想睁眼看得更清楚之前，那个梦境又消融了。他在这种暖热里意识浮浮沉沉，被带着回味不知道是哪天打过的比赛，他成了那个被自己操纵的英雄，在草丛里等着。过了一会儿自家打野过来，飘飘然插了一个眼，又离开了。  
  
他就在那个草丛里守着那个眼，数它的血量格。一二三，一直数到兵线出来。  
  
姜承録又昏沉地睡了一会儿，继而潜意识里现实的林林总总又在梦境里出现了。想三个冠军，还差一个；想和高振宁搭档了三年，又多一点。  
  
这时，他却冒出一个想法：高振宁要结婚了。  
  
梦里，他突然地因为这个想法冒出了一股浓重的荒谬感。他身上还是热的，还残存着被高振宁抱拥在怀里的感觉。于是他就觉得怎么可能呢。还是——要和他结婚呢？义进哥好像也这样说过。但哪怕他心里总觉得要结婚的对象是自己，却不由地突然感到一阵心悸，慌乱得不知所措——  
  
姜承録猛地从梦里醒了过来。  
  
他忘了赛期间以防感冒，领队逼着他们几个人把房间的温度都调高了两度。他昨夜睡觉又没有注意，酒店的被子和装饰用的毛毯都盖在了身上，热出了一身汗，也没能睡安稳。从梦里惊醒的感觉很不好受，他身上又带着些醉意半散不散的疲惫，厌倦地将手指搭在了眼睛上。  
  
其实他还并不怎么明白婚姻到底代表着什么。说到底，他才二十岁，正经的恋爱都没怎么谈过。之前他能在暗恋的时候梦到亲吻拥抱，本身他欲望便不是很强烈，于是也只是很偶尔会在手淫的时候稍微幻想一下对方，这大概就是他对情感理解的极限。然而这半年来他被提醒了不止一次高振宁夺冠了要结婚，他们又真的拿了冠军，这个本来已经可以算是个好友的高振宁便突然变得哪怕在他的臆想里，也陌生而疏远起来。  
  
上次宋义进在提到那个梦的时候又带着玩笑说他和高振宁结婚。这个概念也非常的奇怪，让他觉得构想都难。往日里他会有一种隐秘的满足感，觉得虽然这个高振宁已经有了女友，但在某个时空，或者——某个梦里吧，也可以和他亲昵甜蜜。然而非要让他去想结婚这件事，便觉得那个时空也变得虚幻起来，陌生而遥远。梦境和现实一个都抓不住，让他觉得很烦躁。  
  
他一直都非常、非常讨厌这种无能为力的感觉。  
  
大约是他这个不甘的念头太强烈，在他的下一个梦里，他既没有见到现实中的打野，也没有梦到那个和他是情侣的高振宁。他是梦到了很久之前发生过的事。他梦到上一次他们夺冠的赛程，同样打满BO5的那一场比赛。他还没有从比赛中缓过神来，手指因为频繁持久的精密操作，终于在肾上腺素退去时感到了迟来的酸软。眼前是山呼海啸的欢呼，灯火点明，聚拢在他们身上，身周都是白茫茫的一片，除了身边的人，什么都看不清。  
  
他的心跳得很快，说不上来是因为当时心里还没有退去的紧张，还是从现实中带去的方才被惊醒的心悸。可能是他的表情太过严肃，走在他身边的高振宁不由得回过头看他。  
  
怎么了？他在沸腾的人声中听见对方问道。  
  
他说不出话来，也不知道怎么解释。最终他抬手遮住了脸，闭上了眼睛。  
  
周围的一切都消失不见，只有聚光灯在他视网膜上留下的残影。茫茫的白色光圈，暗淡成深沉的红，里面有一个像是幻觉一般的高振宁的影子。  
  
姜承録深吸一口气，屏住呼吸，许久才缓缓吐了出来。  
  
——高振宁好像是低低笑了一声，接着，他敏锐地感知到打野靠了过来。高振宁半强硬地把他搂住，手臂环过脖颈，在他身前握住了他刚放下的手。  
  
他整个人都被环在高振宁的怀里，打野侧着头对他说话。他能听到高振宁的声音，耳边却太吵，分不清他到底在说什么，但却能感到对方温热的呼吸落在他颈侧。  
  
他同时觉得感动、心酸、不甘、遗憾、怀念。他终于能开口了，低喃如同在自言自语，说道：“我很喜欢你……”  
  
“……宁。”  
  
他曾经大方地说喜欢说过那么多次。喜欢队里的弟弟，喜欢同乡的哥哥，喜欢别的队里的打野。  
  
却只有喜欢高振宁这件事，一直不敢说。  
  
  
  
“Shy哥！”  
  
“TheShy！起床开饭了！”  
  
姜承録迟缓地睁开眼睛，发现领队站在床边，很有一副他再不起床就要掀他被子的架势。  
  
“啊，sorry。”姜承録看了一眼床头柜上的闹钟，确实有点不好意思。  
  
“酒店自助餐都快没了，你再不起得叫外卖了，”领队道，“你昨天几点睡的啊，之前宁王都起了你还没醒，他来叫你都叫不动。”  
  
姜承録也不知道这话怎么答，只好抿着嘴笑一笑，就算是道歉了。  
  
酒店在自助餐厅给他们留了一个半封闭的包间。姜承録绕过屏风，看到队里的人基本已经吃到甜点了，正一边吃一边大声聊天。  
  
他见高振宁旁边还有一个空位，便自然而然地绕过了大半桌人坐了过去。打野见他过来，赶忙把椅子往边上挪了一挪，却好像没掌握好力度，一下在地板上刮出了不小的声响。  
  
此起彼伏的一阵“哎哟卧槽宁王你干吗呢”的声音中，高振宁有些尴尬地将椅子又摆正了一些，没话找话似的把桌上的那扎饮料端过来，放到姜承録身前：“TheShy你尝尝这个。”  
  
而还不等姜承録答话，高振宁又起身，匆匆地说道：“我再去拿点吃的。”便走了出去。  
  
他转悠了很久才回到包厢，回来了却也没有坐到原来的位置。他状似懒得从半桌的座椅后面绕到里面的座位，随手从旁边又拉过来一张椅子，坐到了王柳羿的身边。期间，他好像一直都在避开和姜承録对视。  
  
此时姜承録才后知后觉地意识到：高振宁，是在躲他吗？  
  
这个猜测因为接踵而至的休赛期而变得难以验证，但又确实有各种的蛛丝马迹。收拾东西的那几天，两个人在基地连见都几乎见不到，哪怕是见面了，高振宁对他的称呼也变回了原本客套疏离的TheShy。打野脸上带着有点一言难尽的表情，仿佛想探寻些什么，又仿佛想躲开。  
  
姜承録倒是神色平淡。他隐约猜出高振宁可能是知道了他的心思，才会有这样的表现。然而他仅有的幻想也在夺冠后的那个梦得到了满足，是真是假都算有了一个收尾。现在他便能冷静如常地问：“宁，休赛期有什么安排吗？”  
  
“结婚？”他的声音带着打趣般的轻松笑意。  
  
高振宁这才看向他，试图从他平淡无波的面容中看出他真实的情感。  
  
“可以在，全明星。好玩。”姜承録全作不知，一心一意地出谋划策。高振宁最终也没看出什么，只含混地应答：“先陪她多呆会儿吧。”  
  
  
  
他这个提议并没有被采纳。实际上，高振宁连全明星的邀请都拒绝了。那个夺冠结婚的诺言他完成了半个。大概是女方才刚到婚龄的原因，家里觉得现在就结婚太早了，便退而求其次订了婚。他拒绝全明星的理由便是要带着女朋友——或者说，未婚妻——去过订婚蜜月。姜承録莫名觉得对方可能还在躲着自己，心里不免感到一丝好笑和低落。  
  
跨洋飞机时间太长，他随便吃了点晚饭就戴上了眼罩准备睡觉。或许是被他心底的低落浸染，久违地，他又回到了那个他和高振宁是情侣的世界里。他醒过来的时候依然在航班上，身边坐的却不是宋义进，而是他的打野。  
  
他靠在高振宁肩上，而高振宁眼睛上盖着眼罩，看起来还在睡。两人之前的扶手被扳起，座位间的空隙软软塞了一个发的小枕头。航班上冷气开得很足，两个人的毯子叠在一起，把他们通身罩住。等知觉逐渐从睡梦中复苏，姜承録才发觉自己还勾着高振宁的手指。  
  
等他把手抽出来，才发现手上戴着一枚很眼熟的戒指。  
  
是和高振宁手上的那枚配套的一对。  
  
他心中恍然，又摸出手机确认了一下日期，知道自己大概是到了义进哥所说的“你们结婚了”的时间点了。  
  
他不知道究竟发生了什么，但与上次他梦到这个世界时的地下恋爱不同，队里显然已经知道了他们的关系，连酒店都给他们安排的同一个房间，甚至还是大床房。高振宁拿房卡的时候笑得欠揍连夸队里“上道”，他有些脸红，站在一边望着酒店的吊灯装什么都不懂。  
  
等两个人把行李都搬进房间，姜承録才感到一阵迟来的紧张。他上一次和高振宁以情侣的身份相处还是半年之前，最近心里还因为高振宁要结婚的消息和他的躲闪感到低落，现在突然要在两个人独处的时候面对身份的转换，居然还有一种隐约的负罪感。  
  
只是他又想到夺冠后做的那个梦，那个他确确实实对高振宁说了喜欢的梦。梦里他听不清高振宁说的话，不知道对方回答了什么，却记得高振宁将他的手握得很紧，一直没有松开。  
  
——那就算是同意了吧。既然这样，他要享受男朋友的宠爱，也一定理所当然。  
  
“老婆。”  
  
他才想清楚，身后就传来一个带着笑意的声音。高振宁从后面握住他的腰往怀里带，把姜承録吓了一跳，想到那个称呼更是脸红，骂了一声，紧张得直接冒出来了韩语：“你在说什么啊！”  
  
“那就老公。”高振宁简直像滚刀肉一样，改口改得非常熟练。手上的动作也是，把他轻轻拉过来，再转过身，低头吻住他，期间还轻轻咬了咬他的嘴唇。姜承録怀念这样的吻怀念了太久，亲着亲着倒在床上。他双腿绊在高振宁的腿间，打野握住他的双手慢慢向下滑动，大拇指探进衣尾，按到了他腰侧敏感的皮肤上。  
  
被他吻着的间隙，姜承録却依然掩不住心底的遗憾。  
  
如果这不是一个虚幻短暂的梦，而是真切的，发生在他和高振宁之间的事——   
  
  
  
第二天他们倒时差睡了很久，夜里才得以神清气爽地去参加全明星的活动。他简直不知道他们当初是闹出了多大的动静，以至于大部分LPL的选手，甚至还有一部分其他赛区的选手见到他和高振宁走在一起，说的那句“恭喜”都暧昧得意味深长。姜承録从一开始的害羞到后面能面不改色地冷静回答“谢谢”，高振宁便在旁边笑。  
  
姜承録问他在笑什么，高振宁说想亲你一口。最终大庭广众下自然什么都没做，却悄悄牵着手捏了一捏。  
  
无限火力对抗赛的时候他和高振宁分到了一队，也不知道是不是有意的。但那场比赛他被针对得很惨，高振宁来帮他就会被对面三包二四包二五包二安排成殉情。对方落点似乎就专注在了上路，甚至在频道里打字，跟姜承録的队友说mid and bot open，怂恿对面的中下专注自家线，不要来帮上路的情侣。  
  
这把游戏里姜承録大部分的时间都在灰屏围观同样被搞的高振宁在尸体上亮表情。赛后接受自家赛区采访的时候也自然被调侃了。主持人那他原来开玩笑说过的骚话调侃他：“Shy哥有没有感受到对面对你的爱意呢？”  
  
姜承録一本正经地说：“gank了那么多次，确实是很喜欢我的吧。但我还是更喜欢宁一点。”  
  
主持人试图圆场：“为什么呢？是因为宁王会帮你gank对面吗？”  
  
姜承録想了一下：“因为，会来陪我一起死。”  
  
高振宁在镜头外快笑晕过去了。  
  
他搂着姜承録去观众席，路上带着笑意问他：“筛哥，怎么就只在台上说喜欢我啊。”  
  
姜承録没懂，也不敢乱说话，带着疑问看他。  
  
高振宁便和他解释：“上次还是你跟我表白那时候——18年那会儿，不也在台上吗？”  
  
姜承録反应了好半天。他自然是没有这个世界里姜承録的记忆，然而这个时间点，在台上的表白——  
  
是他在S10夺冠后，梦里做的那一次吗？  
  
姜承録突然有些哑然，不知道要说什么。曾经他想了许久的那个问题：他到底是哪里做得不够好，以至于让两个世界中他和高振宁的关系变得完全不同，答案竟然如此简单。  
  
他蓦然意识到，这个世界里他所羡慕的近乎虚幻的甜蜜美好，起因竟然真的只是他说出的那句轻轻巧巧的喜欢。  
  
这样简单的一件事，他却没有做。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
